The present invention relates to a novel compound that exhibits enzyme inhibiting activity against prolyl endopeptidase (EC, 3.4.21.26). The invention also relates to a method for chemical synthesis of such novel compound, as well as its use as a prolyl endopeptidase activity inhibitor and a drug, in particular an anti-amnesic agent, that contains it as the active ingredient.
Prolyl endopeptidase is known to inactivate neuro-transmitters such as Substance P, thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH) and neurotensin, or vasopressin speculatively associated with memory. Tsuru and Yoshimoto of the Department of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Nagasaki University, found that compounds capable of inhibiting the prolyl endopeptidase activity were effective for preventing experimental amnesia caused in rats by scopolamine. Based on this discovery, they suggested the potential use of prolyl endopeptidase activity inhibitors as anti-amnesic agents (T. Yoshimoto and D. Tsuru, Agr. Biol. Chem. 42, 2417, 1978).